howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HictoothForever/TIFF questions??
Hello!!!! Here is my overview! I’ve been working on it in the car. I’m not going to elaborate on dean’s commentary because use you guys have a video. When I get home I’ll watch the video and fill in what you missed...I’m currently writing this is the car... Okay so 3 scenes were shown at TIFF and they were all very important. Dean is absolutely correct when he says this movie is going to be gut-punching and tear-jerking...�� I was tearing up in the last scene Okay scene 1!! This doesn’t have a name so I am gonna call it: Finding the solutions.. Okay before the video stars dean goes to give a definition about the scene at annecy:Berk overcrowded. He talks about hiccup being chastised by Gobber and embarrassed on personal levels. This scene takes place shortly after the annecy one..it’s starts with hiccup having a flashback... *morphs into stoick holding toddler hiccup in his arms looking over Berk and the sunset* Stoick: Hiccup, This is Berk son. It’s our home. It was the home of your grandparents and their grandparents before them. And it’s my job as chief to protect them. And one day when your all grown up, that job will be passed on to you! Hiccup: Okay.�� (in an unfathomably adorable voice) Stoick: This is very important son, because out there, beyond the sunset, lies the home of the dragons. Hiccup: WOW! Stoick: Aye. Legends tell of ships that came too close to it, only to drop off the edge of the world! Never to be seen again... *hiccup shudders * Stoick continues: But those sailors who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall, and dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world! Hiccup: *in an amazed voice* WOAH! Stoick: But not just a nest hiccup, but a land from which all dragons come. Hiccup: Even....Nighfuries?���� Stoick:*chuckles*especially nightfuries. Hiccup: Oh...those are scary! Stoick: Don’t you worry. One day I’ll find the hidden world and seal it up, so that people and dragons, will fight no more. *stoicks fur back faces the screen and morphs into hiccup at the same spot years later looking at Berk. Wind blowing through his hair.* *toothless walks up to hiccup, nudges him and burbles.* Hiccup: What? *toothless burbles again, this time motioning to his prothetic* Hiccup: Oh all right... You do know it’s not a chew toy don’t you? *starts taking off his prosthetic and teasing toothless* Hiccup: *puppy voice* Is this what you want? You want this? You want my leg? Go get it! *throws leg of the hill and a gleeful toothless dives to catch it. Hiccup hops back to his spot where he sits down. He takes out his map and begins unfolding it. Sighing. Toothless throws the prothetic back up and it smacks the ground with a glass sound. Toothless then glides back up onto the mountain ledge hiccup is perched at.* Hiccup: Getting pretty good at gliding on your own bud! *toothless mumbles and continues playing with the prothetic. Astrid and stormfly suddenly pop into the scene flying to their spot with a loud squawk.* Astrid: Oh! So THIS is where you come to get away from Gobber.. Hiccup: I have no idea what your talking about. *Astrid hops of stormfly and is surprised by toothless throwing the fully slobered on prothetic into her hands.* Astrid: ugh! (In a disgusted tone) *she throws it off the cliff for the dragons to chase down again. Then sits on the edge of the cliff near hiccup. A: well he’s right you know. H: R-R-really?! �� You think you and I should- A: Oh gods no! We’re no where near ready for that! H: N-No No, that’s crazy....�� (in a kinda let down but trying to cover it up voice..)�� A: I mean about all this.. *motions to the view of berk* H: *sigh* it does seem like the whole world knows about us now... A: yup and the more dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become... *toothless throws the prothetic at her again and it lands in her lap* Astrid: ugh! *moves it to the side which toothless takes and plays with more.* Astrid: I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone! Hiccup: Maybe there is.. Dad used to talk about an old mariner’s myth. Of a secret land at the edge of the world, where dragons live totally out of reach. Astrid:*scoffs* Well, sailors are known for tall tales... H: True...but what if it’s real!? It could be the answer to all of our problems! A: How!? By MOVING the DRAGONS there!? H: Uh uh. ALL of us. A: seriously.�� And abandon our home of seven generations!?�� The home your father left you to protect! H: UH... A: Yea I think we need a real solution hiccup. *While she is talking. The screen shows stormlfy trying to persuade toothless to give up the “toy” in which toothless cradles it and wraps his wings around it, growling refusing to give up his toy* H: Well we could just take gobber’s advice and tie the knot. That should fix everything! But hey! If your having doubts about yours truly, I’m pretty sure snotlout’s available! A: *chuckles* He only has eyes for your mom! H: *jokingly gasps* woah! Getting dirty now huh? A: *laughing* you asked for it! *taunting voice* looks like there might be a wedding after all! H: *grabs Astrid and pulls her toward him* Oh how dare you! That is a low point- no,no! You are not getting away! *astrid is laughing trying to free herself. Then she grabs hiccups arm and twists it, just enough to free herself.* H: OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN YOU WIN! You always win! A: *still chuckling leans into hiccup smiling* You knew what we were getting into... H: uh huh. Right. *the screen turns to toothless who senses something and runs of the cliff and glides into the forest.* Hiccup: Uh. Bud!? *toothless continues running* Hiccup: oh yea sure! Don’t bother to wait for us!�� ��end scene�� Overall I though this scene was very adorable. I love how comfortable hicstrid are with each other even though they had been recently embarrassed on a private sensitive subject. The animation is breath taking. Dean was not kidding when he said Httyd 2 would look dated. It was awesome! The way the graphics looked, the hair the water, toothless’ saliva..(��) it was great. Astrid herself presents a very laid back comfortable position around hiccup. Her whole movements are carefree and comfortable. It was really just a great scene to watch. I say 5stars. I have no complaints about it. The next scene was “first date.” Toothless and light fury are absolutely affordable! The whole scene is very amusing and watching hiccup as his wing man is absolutely-side hurting halarious! Plus the animation on the sand and water is just astounding. The graphics are seriously great. In the scene, in the very beginning toothless rolled out of bed crashing poor hiccup to the floor, who decides to snooze there for a bit longer. Then toothless leaves and the light-fury arrives. It’s super neat bc she starts to de cloaks and her skin shimmers and glows transparent to the forest behind her. Then she cools back into her regular white self. Then she has toothless follow her around the camp, toothless is just looking at her and not where he is going, so at one point he smashes his face into a wooden pole...������ IT WAS SOOO FUNNY! Then she leads him down to a beach we saw in the 1st trailer. Toothless stands up and walks down but trips. Hiccup arrives and starts to coach toothless. Here are some movements hiccup des for toothless to mimic....chicken wing flaps while running in circles, big wing flaps to stir up the wind and sand. Jumping up and down on two legs while pumping fists to both sides of your legs, and jumping on one foot while spreading your wings out. Obviously none of these go well. �� The LF then goes to a tree to hang upside down, obviously bored of toothless and his awful impression. Then toothless looks at hiccup, and points with his wing the branch he is going to get on, toothless gets on and it starts cracking. He looks to hiccup who shows a shaking head and his two fingers bouncing on his palm, and then his hand snaps down. Hiccup is trying to tell him, DONT JUMP YIUR GONNA BREAK THD BRANCH! Toothless takes it as, JUMP AND BREAK THE BRANCH! So he starts jumping which causes the LF to whine like a cat, until the branch quickly breaks sending them both sprawling to the ground into the sand. Hiccup does and exaggerated FP, but then ducks behind a bush when the LF looks his way. Toothless decides to trust himself, he takes the broken branch and draws a pic of her like you guys saw. Hiccup watches and mutters, so now you can draw!? Then when toothless finishes, the LF admirers it. She slows him to advance and has her follow him over the lake as she begins flying. Toothless try’s to follow by hopping on rocks. The LF looks back and sees hiccup and then screeches at toothless and flys of quickly. Toothless makes an effort to glide and jump, but ends up splashing in the water where he sits, and smacks his tail on the water in frustration. The scene ends with hiccup looking sad and trying to think of something. It was super cute! I love the part when toothless smacked his head! BTW forbidden friendship is just a soundtrack they use temporarily, John Powell, wrote a diff piece. So yea that’s the scene! Love it! 5stars! No complaints! The last scene shown was another new one. This is called “Hidden World” Prepare yourself. It was a gut-puncher, tear jerker for me.... Before I elaborate on the clip. Dean told us that toothless is now able to fly on his own with the new tail he made him. (This scene was previewed at annecy too. It’s called New Tail) Hiccup decides to build this so toothless can “woo” the lightfury back to Berk and become domesticated. It’s a modified tail that mirrors the movements of the natural half. So he does that and sends him off saying “be back by 11.”�� Toothless doesn’t come back. And now pressure is swallowing hiccup at home. He hasn’t found the hidden world, and it’s all making hiccup very very nervous. So Astrid volunteers to use her dragon, stormfly, to track toothless, and they go off looking for him........ *scene opens with hiccup and Astrid flying over a cloudy ocean searching/tracking toothless. Intense music plays* H: W-Where is she heading!? A: She’s tracking something. Aren’t you girl? Stormfly: squawks as if to answer yes H: there’s nothing but miles and miles of- *hiccup suddenly sees a rocky structure ahead that seems to drop. They fly closer (as seen in the trailer) and find this gaping crater with water poring in through the sides. He looks in awe as they fly over and survey the whole opening. * Hiccup. The great waterfall! Astrid: At the edge of the world! *at this point stormfly does a flip and does a 180degree plummet down the crater. Astrid clutches to stormlfy screaming and hiccup clutches to Astrid screaming. They disappear down the hole to the bottom. The water opens through at one point and goes down a short narrow tunnel over this river and into the hidden world. It is exactly as dean described it. Bioluminescent mushrooms,fungi, and coral plants, kept damp by the amount of mist down there. Dragons are everywhere and the place is just so detailed and...HUGE!* *while flying past all the colorful commotion* Hiccup: look! Astrid + Hiccup: Gasp. Wow. Ooh. Sigh! ( and other marveling comments) *Fly past a nest of eggs (seen in trailer), Collums formed with coral and bioluminescence plants growing everywhere.. then they get out of there and fly through a cloud of what looks to be fireworms, which they try to reach out and touch in awe.* *they land in a gaping hidden area over looking a gigantic hole of gathering dragons. (It reminds me of a mega coliseum filled with dragons) Them we see toothless and the light fury in the center top pillar over looking all the dragons* Hiccup: toothless*and starts to move* Astrid:Shh! You’ll spook them! *grabs him and holds him backdown with her.* *toothless very kingly advances on his “throne” and circles the lightfury and faces his “kingdom of dragons” the lightfury and toothless stand next to each other and “over look their subjects.” They literally stand like King and Queen. We see every dragon introduced by dean, in this horde. INCLUDING LIGHT FURIES AND A BEWILDERBEAST. Every dragon is there. Astrid: Now that’s a king Hiccup: *His face is so tear jerking. It is utter heart break. He sees toothless in his natural habitat and position and realizes he doesn’t fit in his best friends world anymore. His face is absolutely Heart-breaking. I was crying* Astrid: Notices Hiccup and puts a hand on his shoulder with a concerned look. Hiccup: *sighs* We should go... *rumblehorn lands in front of them. He is kinda a dragon police and doesn’t look pleased.* H and A: Oh No! *R.H. Roars an alert and the whole stadium turns to see the two fugitives. Toothless as their alpha orders them to stay away while he keeps H and A from being toasted alive by the R. H. A: Watch out! *they start running away, the R.H. Blasting and running right on their tails.. Astrid: Go-Go! *hiccup directs her to a steep clif, and follows her down a steep slide, the dragon still chasing them. Toothless meanwhile is trying to call off the massive dragon Guards and get hiccup and Astrid out of danger. They fall off the clif and onto flat land again and continue running. Toothless catches up to them and picks them up by the arm and flys back toward the entrance. Hiccup: I-I-I’m sorry bud I-I-I just... *Toothless growled as if to say, “ quiet I don’t want to hear it!” *Astrid is dropped onto stormfly and they continue silently flying toward the exit. The dragon guards are off their tail and gone. Hiccup has such a sad look on his face. It’s guilty, loneliness, heart-ache, pressure, confusion and just nothing good. * End scene Like I said...this scene really made me cry. I have a connection with this scene. I am experiencing exactly what hiccup is with my best friend. Like literally exactly. I can empathize and say that hiccup does not feel good right now. It was a well written scene and I found it very essential to the story. 5stars again.�� All of the scenes here were absolutely amazing. The whole experience was intense and I’m sure this movie is going to be difficult for even the “toughest Vikings” to watch. Very well written. I’m excited for the movie. Let me know if you all have questions about my report.. if there was anything I didn’t clarify or something... all in all. Prepare yourself. This is going to be difficult to watch. Really quickly I’m going to scene organize what we have seen at annecy and Toronto. I put them in the order the actual movie has them: 0. Rescue mission 0. Berk overcrowded 0. Finding the solutions 0. First date 0. New tail 0. Hidden world. Hope this was enough info. Remember any questions about my overview I will answer. No problem at all. Have a good night!❤️ Category:Blog posts